Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno/Leyendas
El Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno (AT-ST), también conocido como el caminante polloStar Wars: Battlefront IIStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide por su diseño de dos patas, era un caminante bípedo utilizado por la República Galáctica durante los últimos días de las Guerras Clon[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith novela]] y, más tarde y más extensamente, por el Imperio Galáctico durante La Guerra Civil Galáctica.[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Era un sucesor del AT-XT. Características Diseño principal thumb|left|180px|Esquemas del AT-ST. Conocido coloquialmente como el "caminante pollo" por su forma y movimiento de andar, el AT-ST era un vehículo de combate terrestre ligero, fuertemente armado, y podía recorrer diversos entornos. El modelo original estaba equipado con un cañón bláster doble montado en la barbilla, un cañón bláster doble E-web ligero en el lado de babor, un lanzagranadas de concusión en el lado de estribor de su cabeza, dos patas con garras, y fue recubierto con duracero de grado 9095-T8511. El AT-ST fue diseñado para ser un vehículo de reconocimiento de ataque y fuga. Era más ligero que su hermano mayor, el AT-AT, y podía soportar el fuego de un bláster estándar, pero era vulnerable al fuego láser pesado y a los misiles, así como a los ataques físicos a las piernas o al costado de la cabeza. Esta última debilidad fue presenciada durante la Batalla de Endor, cuando los guerreros tribales ewok destruyeron un AT-ST utilizando troncos para embestir los lados de la cabeza del caminante.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary Las especies que tuvieran una gran fuerza física podrían infiltrarse en el AT-ST. En Endor, el wookiee, Chewbacca, se abrió paso por la escotilla superior y tomó el control del caminante de esta manera. thumb|180px|Un AT-ST se para sobre un aerodeslizador de las nieves Rebelde en Hoth. Las armas en la barbilla del AT-ST tenían un alcance efectivo de dos kilómetros y se usaron para ataques anti-vehículo, mientras que el cañón bláster anti-blindaje y el lanzagranadas le proporcionaban protección de corto alcance contra infantería y emplazamientos ligeros. Al igual que el AT-AT, el AT-ST utilizaba un sistema de orientación holográfica, que permite una vista de 360 grados de su posición.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels La armadura no era suficiente para resistir las explosiones de los cañones de las naves estelares, pero era resistente al fuego de las armas pequeñas.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide Además, según Leia Organa Solo, el área detrás de los visores angulares de las ventanas era lo suficientemente débil como para sucumbir a los disparos de misiles, aunque Han Solo se preguntó con sorpresa cómo lo sabía. Los caminantes de 8.6 metros de alto eran pilotados por una tripulación de dos pilotos del Ejército Imperial y transportaban 200 kilogramos de carga''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide, que debían ser cargados y descargados a través de la única escotilla ubicada sobre la superestructura accesible usando una serie de asas colocadas a los lados del caminante. Sin embargo, por razones prácticas, el método preferido de entrada dentro de las bases militares era usar una plataforma de carga. El sistema de propulsión bípedo era una de las principales debilidades del AT-ST. En un terreno liso, el caminante podría alcanzar más de 90 kilómetros por hora, pero en un terreno irregular o cambiante, un caminante podría desequilibrarse lo suficiente como para caerse. En casos raros, los AT-ST podían incluso saltar cuando estaban en combate con un enemigo.Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' Un avanzado sistema de giro, ubicado debajo del módulo de mando, proporcionó el equilibrio necesario, pero podría dañarse fácilmente. Después de la Batalla de Hoth, los estrategas Rebeldes aprendieron a emboscar e inmovilizar AT-ST; Una vez atrapado, un disparo de rifle bien colocado podría destruir el sistema de giro del caminante. Accesorios modulares thumb|left|200px|Dos AT-ST y un [[Transporte Personal Todo Terreno|AT-PT. Los AT-ST tienen varias modificaciones añadidas.]] El AT-ST era un diseño de caminante altamente modular, pudiendo cambiar las ranuras de armas y herramientas adicionales para cumplir una variedad de roles en el campo de batalla. Artist's comments on image details. Las modificaciones conocidas incluyeron una torreta de cañón blindada montada en la parte superior para los soldados de guardia, morteros atornillados a la parte superior de la torreta, lanzadores de cohetes de seis ranuras de montaje lateral en lugar de cañones láser, y un lanzagranadas se montaba en las mejillas inferiores del caminante. Otras modificaciones incluyeron antenas de comunicaciones, usando placas de blindaje adicionales para cubrir los paquetes de baterías y tener un sistema de cabrestante debajo de la pistola de mentón. Durante la construcción de la base Imperial en Endor, a varios AT-ST se les reemplazaron las armas de la barbilla por abrazaderas metálicas y se utilizaron para derribar árboles y hacer claros para futuras construcciones.davedorman.wordpress.comstarwars.com Dave Dorman CVI art collectible Modelos variantes AT-ST/A thumb|right|250px|Un AT-ST. La versión de Asalto del AT-ST tenía patas más largas, un cañón bláster pesado montado en la barbilla y un sistema de equilibrio de giro reforzado. AT-KT Esta variante estaba equipada con grandes montajes de armas ajustados a la parte superior de cada pata del caminante. Fueron utilizados en la guerra de guerrillas contra los wookiees.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed AT-CT La variante AT-CT era un caminante AT-ST equipado con brazos para usar en la construcción. Aunque no está diseñado para el combate, el AT-CT podría usar los rayos antigravedad ubicados en el costado de la cabina para levantar un objeto y lanzarlo, rechazándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para convertirlo en una potente arma contra la infantería, ya que podría usar el medio ambiente circundante como arma. AT-RCT Durante las Guerras Clon, se desarrollaron los primeros AT-RCT. Tenían un diseño de cabina abierta, donde el piloto y el artillero estaban sentados uno frente al otro.''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómics) AT-MP Esta variante se parecía un poco a un AT-ST agazapado pero contaba con 8 lanzamisiles y una ametralladora rotatoria.Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II Databank Historia thumb|left|200px|Vista de una cabina de AT-ST. Al principio de las Guerras Clon, los ingenieros de Rothana estaban ocupados desarrollando un nuevo caminante bípedo, conocido como el Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno, después de la construcción y prueba del AT-XT. El AT-XT tuvo un éxito moderado durante su breve tiempo operativo, pero rara vez se usó durante la guerra.Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game Al final de la guerra, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes construyó algunas de estas armas en el planeta Diado. Esta producción cesó cuando Saesee Tiin destruyó la fábrica. Los primeros modelos fueron desplegados por el Gran Ejército de la República durante las últimas etapas de las Guerras Clon. El conflicto también vio el debut de varios otros diseños de caminantes bípedos, como el AT-RT. Bajo el régimen del Imperio Galáctico, Balmorra fue el centro de producción del AT-ST. El AT-ST fue visto más tarde por los comandantes Imperiales como un arma altamente versátil, sobresaliendo contra la infantería y los vehículos con armadura ligera, pero también útil para proteger unidades vitales y patrullar áreas hostiles. Al menos dos AT-ST estaban estacionados cerca de una estatua erigida del Emperador en la capital de Naboo, Theed, en el Día del Imperio como parte de las festividades en el planeta. thumb|right|200px|Un AT-ST en misión. Los AT-ST fueron utilizados por la Fuerza Ventisca durante la Batalla de Hoth. Los AT-ST de la Fuerza Ventisca fueron especialmente modificados para los climas fríos, al igual que todos los vehículos utilizados en Hoth. Estaban equipados con un equipo de sensores de penetración terrestre que podía detectar inestabilidades en el terreno y le transmitía la información a los vehículos más pesados, asegurando así que evitaran el terreno inestable. Los caminantes tenían una insignia de la unidad que consistía en un casco con cuernos.Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces En la Batalla de Endor, los AT-ST fueron desplegados por el Imperio contra las tropas terrestres Rebeldes y los ewok. Los caminantes fueron muy efectivos contra estas tropas, hasta que muchos de ellos fueron destruidos por las trampas ewok y otro AT-ST fue secuestrado por Chewbacca con la ayuda de algunos ewoks. El problema del AT-ST con el cambio de terreno, a pesar de la designación "Todo Terreno", se demostró durante la Batalla de Endor, cuando ewoks lanzaron una gran pila de troncos y piedras para rodar cuesta abajo en la ruta de un AT-ST. El caminante no pudo manejar el terreno cambiante rápidamente y, a pesar de los intentos del piloto por estabilizar el vehículo, cayó de costado y fue destruido. Los ewoks también usaron troncos colocados estratégicamente que colgaban de los árboles para eliminar a otros caminantes. Como resultado directo de las pérdidas infligidas al Imperio en Endor, a los AT-ST se les prohibió posteriormente ser desplegados en mundos compuestos extensamente de bosques o nativos con armamento primitivo. El Remanente Imperial seguiría usando AT-ST, aunque no tan extensamente. Después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los AT-ST y AT-AT también fueron utilizados por la Nueva República. Eran considerados como vehículos bastante viejos y fueron relegados a las fuerzas de defensa planetarias locales. Entre bastidores thumb|179px|Estructura del AT-ST Un concepto temprano de un andador explorador fue usado en la [[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (cómics)|adaptación cómic de La Venganza de los Sith]]. Esto fue derivado de un concepto de arte del Episodio III realizado por Ryan Church. El guión de RotS se refería al AT-RT como un "andador de exploración modificado", el cual puede implicar que este diseño de dos pilotos era la base. Más escenas con el AT-ST fueron filmadas por las peliculas de la trilogía original, pero George Lucas decidió que los AT-AT serían más impresionantes y que los AT-ST se verían mejor en cuartos cercanos. El modelo del AT-ST recibió algunos cambios estéticos para sus apariciones extensivas en el ''Retorno del Jedi'', así explicando las diferencias menores en los modelos usados en los dos filmes. Apariciones *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics * *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' cómic *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza II'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio drama *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 2'' *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Starfall'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Empire 16: To the Last Man, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Entrenched'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Friends Like These'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' * *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Night Attack'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Leader 2'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 2: The Rebel Opposition, Part 2'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' * *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Easy Credits'' * * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' * *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' * *''Imperio Carmesí'' * *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * Fuentes *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) *''Star Wars Word Puzzles'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Assault on Hoth'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * * * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' *''Stay on Target'' * * * * *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * Véase también *Cápsula de caída de AT-ST Categoría:Variantes del Transporte de Exploración Todo Terreno Categoría:Transportes de Exploración Todo Terreno Categoría:Productos de Armas Balmorra Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Productos del Departamento Imperial de Investigación Militar Categoría:Caminantes Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Vehículos de la Nueva República Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana